Life As A Vampire
by pencilkase
Summary: Same Story. New Author Name. New name: pencilkase. Old name: Sophie Blood
1. Chapter 1

Life As A Vampire

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: (sad face) If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be addicted to Fanfiction.

(Hermione P.O.V)

I woke up on my 17th birthday, not even caring that I could use magic whenever I wanted. I walked into the bathroom and had an hour long shower, not even caring about the water bill. In fact I felt like there was absolutely nothing to care about at all. But that was before I looked in the mirror. What I saw in the mirror was not me, it was a beautiful girl with pale skin, as pale as Malfoys, jet black hair, red eyes and two sharp tips of fangs sticking out of my mouth over my bottom lip. And then I realised what I was, "Oh, no!" I said.

I didn't dare face my parents being what I am so I apparated with all my luggage to platform 9 3/4. I was the only person there except Dumbledore. The Headmaster slowly walked over to me and said " Hermione, I am afraid that you are indeed, a vampire. You will enter Hogwarts as a transfer student. Even though everybody will be able to tell that you are a vampire they will not know who you were. Your true identity is Sophie Blood. You are the only heir to the Blood Estate and Fortune. You will enter with the first years but will not be sorted until I have given a speech to explain everything to the student and you are not to tell anyone about your old life including Harry, Ron and Ginny." And with that he apparated to Hogwarts.

I boarded the train just as platform 9 3/4 was getting crowded and immediatly found an empty carriage. The sun is so annoying, I thought and dozed off so I wouldn't have to face the sun. Unfortunatly not 5 minutes later did the carriage door open and with my new senses my eyes flickered open instantly. The first thing I saw was the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy. He saw my eyes and he stumbled back as he saw my eyes were red. I laughed, showing him my fangs and told him to sit down. Afraid of what I would do to him if he didn't obey he sat down. "My name's Sophie Blood," you could see flames in my eyes as I said my own name, "and you are?" I asked. "Draco Malfoy, and I can see that you're new, what house do you think you'll be in? he asked cautiously. " 1. don't be so nervous around me, you're not my type. 2. Slytherin." I answered in an innocent tone. After he realised what I meant he kept quiet for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

As soon as I got off the train ride I hopped into the boats with the first years and we made our way to Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry. We entered the great hall nearly 20 minutes later. Everyone was looking at me instead of the first years, I smirked to them all, they could see my fangs and my blood red eyes. After the first years were sorted Dumbledore gave a small speech explaining who I was but he didn't give my old identity away, thank god. As he was finishing his speech I walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonnagal placed the hat on my head and yelled out Slytherin. The hall was deathly silent even the slytherins weren't cheering. I smirked and walked over to the slytherin table and sat down right next to Blaise Zambini and smiled at him so he could get a good look at fangs. I'm pretty sure he wet his pants.

After an unnervingly silent dinner we headed towards the slytherin common room located in the dungeons. You had to give it to them they had the best common room in the castle. Dark and no way for light to get in, my new favourite lifestyle. After getting dressed into a blood red pj top and a super short black bed shorts, I said goodnight to all of the slytherins with an evil glint in my eye and they all saw it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life As A Vampire**

**A/N: Hey guys thank you so much for your review they mean a lot to me thank you guys! I got so many reviews on the first day I posted I decided to give you another chapter the next day! By the way I had to change my word processor so the fonts and sizes may be different sorry!**

**Disclaimer: No owning Harry Potter = addiction to Fanfiction!**

**Chapter 2**

**(Hermione P.O.V)**

**I woke up the next morning and the first thing I noticed was the pain in my unbeating heart. And that's when I realized everything that happened yesterday wasn't a dream because I woke up with new heightened senses, I felt a burning sensation in my throat and I felt fangs on my bottom lip. I jumped out of bed, my adrenalin fuelled by anger. I ripped my sheets to shreds, literally crushed all the bedside tables and destroyed the walls. I saw Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode (A/N: Is that the right spelling?) staring at me from their beds, fear in their eyes. Seeing the fear in their eyes replaced my anger with sorrow, but I couldn't let them see it, so I just snarled at them, got dressed and walked out into the common room. **

**I figured it was about 5 minutes until breakfast, because I could hear and feel around 20 people walking around in the common room. As soon as I appeared at the bottom of the stairs everyone went quiet. I shot them all a look that could kill and smirked as they winced. As they were still cowering I used my new found speed to make my way into the Great Hall before anyone even knew I was gone. But as I ate my first bite I spat it out, it tasted terrible! I then ****realised that I could only drink blood and from that I figured out that, that was the reason for the burning sensation**** in my throat. I leapt up from the table and ran to the Forbidden Forest. To me it was like sprinting as a human. To the other students, I was a blur.**

**When I found a small secluded clearing in the Forest, I knew I was not alone, someone was watching me. "Would you rather I rip your head off, or come out slowly?" I asked yelling so they could hear me. And to my luck Draco Malfoy and his group of idiots stepped out from the shadows of the trees. While walking slowly towards Malfoy I said "Do not even bother to try and cast a spell at me, I will have snapped your neck before you're even finished saying the words," and in an instant I was holding Malfoy up against a tree by the neck, only giving him a few seconds to breathe before blocking his wind pipe completely. As he was starting to turn blue, I let him drop to the ground face first. I then saw blood trailing down his neck and I looked at my fingers, they were covered in blood. Just to give them a scare, I licked the blood off my fingers right then and there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life As A Vampire**

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Indigo Lily for being my first reader and reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing unrealistic stories about J.K Rowlings' characters.**

**Chapter 3**

**(Hermione P.O.V)**

**I couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoys blood was the best thing I ever tasted! It tasted like heaven… well as close to heaven as I'll ever get. Malfoy just lay there on the ground, looking sick, watching me lick his blood off my fingers while his group of shit heads looked at me as if I was the ugliest person alive. Funny, I was pretty sure I was one of the hottest alive. I yelled at them to leave, my teeth bared and my eyes flaming. They ran off without Draco, not even giving him a second glance. "Some friends," I said. He just groaned in response. I picked him up with just one hand thanks to my new vampire strength licked his neck where I bit him. Almost immediately the bite had healed and he was able to stand. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me with a mix of fear and curiosity in his eyes.**

**I smirked at him and left him there, not bothering to look back at him because I had just found out the worst news of my life.**

**A/N: I know this is a seriously short chapter but this is just to give you a little suspence for next chapter. SO SORRY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life As A Vampire**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I am not the fabulous J.K Rowling, therefore I do not own Harry Potter, so I hope you enjoy my totally fake story involving her characters. *takes a bow***

**(Hermione P.O.V)**

**I was in my dorm and I was alone, the thought kept running through my mind and every time it did I kept on trying to prove it false. There was no way in fucking hell that Draco Malfoy is my mate, NO WAY! I will not believe it. Then I remembered the consequences if I don't believe it… I die. Then there was the fact that he might not accept me and I die anyway. "Crap," I thought, I had remembered how when a vampire finds their mate they become extremely possessive. "Time to use the vampire charm," I thought but my thought didn't have as much hatred I wanted.**

**I changed into a black denim pleated short skirt and a black crop top that showed off my belly button ring. To finish it off I put on a pair of black thigh highs and a pair of blood red converse high heeled boots. (A/N: I don't know if that is what it's called srry!) I left my room and slowly walked down the stairs leading to the common room. When I entered the common room everybody stopped and stared, all of the boys eyes widened when they looked at me legs. "Like what you see boys?" I asked them with one eyebrow raised. They all nodded in a sort of trance, even Draco. "Draco, if you could come take a walk with me, that would be very appreciated," even though it seemed like I was asking my eyes were daring him to disagree. He got off the black sofa that he was sitting on and stood next to me. All of the other boys were shooting Draco envious looks regardless of what I was and all of the girls were giving me the evil eye. I was so angry that they wanted Draco I didn't what I was doing until the job was finished. I hissed at the closest 6****th**** year girl like a cat showing my fangs and pinned her up against the wall by the neck just as I had done with Draco earlier today. **

**I was so angry my eyes had flames in them and my fangs grew sharper than usual. I was about to bite her and drink every last bit of her blood when I remembered we had an audience. I let her go slowly, watching her fall to the floor. I gave a warning glance to all the other girls and they just shrank back in fear. The boys didn't care about what I had just done, they just all wished that they could be the reason for my behavior.**

**I walked graciously out of the door and I didn't even look back to make sure Draco was following, I could hear his silent footsteps which sounded like drumbeats to my ears if I focused on just that. I led him out to the Forbidden Forest all the while wondering "How am I going to tell him," "How will he react," and "Is he going to accept me?"**


	5. Chapter 5

Life As A Vampire

A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry that I haven't been updating this story and I do have a legit reason. My laptops motherboard was getting too hot and it started pretty much melting all the hardware so I had wait for months for it to be fixed/ replaced so I am so sorry and I hope you can forgive me.

Disclaimer: Ok I'm gonna be honest, I am secretly J. K. Rowling writing this story to satisfy my dear Harry Potter fans… I Wish! I am not really J. K. Rowling and if you believed me I feel sorry for you.

Chapter 5

(Draco P.O.V)

I followed Sophie out of the common room turning back just once to deliver a smirk. Then I used the advantage of my long strides to catch up to Sophie all though as soon as I was next to her she ran up to 50 meters away. For a few minutes I just stood there dumbfounded. I was so dumbfounded that I couldn't even remember that she was a vampire and that that was the reason why she could run so fast. I had an idea of where she was going…I mean vampire + alone with a human = Forbidden Forest. That is the one place where nobody will look because of the rules. I followed her at my own pace, but I guess she was pretty impatient because she ran up to me picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. Again… I am dumbfounded.

(Sophie P.O.V)

He was taking too long. I want to get this over and done with and I just wanted to be next to him and to be able to touch him. So I ran back to where he was, picked him up and carried him. Knowing the freakin' pervert he was he was probably enjoying this and to be honest I was too.

"_Stop it Sophie. No bad thoughts… Not yet anyway."_

We reached the Forbidden Forest and I put him down as gently as I could.

"_Great, I only just found out he's my mate and I'm already feeling possessive and protective. Snap out of it. He's not your yet", _I thought.

"Ummm, Draco", I started but he cut me off.

"I'm your mate aren't I?", He asked and then I froze. Realising that I was too shocked to answer he continued, "It really was quite obvious, I mean the way you attacked that girl when all she did was look at me and the feeling of electricity running through my body when you picked me up. And I know you felt it to."

It was true. I did feel it. It felt so warm compared to my cold blood, and he's the reason why.

"_No, no why him? Why does it have to be him!"_

And with that thought I ran.

A/N: Ok guys I know that my chapters should be longer but I am currently working on another story and I am getting ready to post it so don't kill me or torture me or riot please! And just to clear things up I am Australian so if my grammar or anything is different to yours I am srry!


End file.
